disney_media_xfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick to the Status Quo
"Stick to the Status Quo" '''is a song from the film High School Musical. It is performed by Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, a Skater Dude (Ripper), Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Lyrics '''Zeke You can bet There's nothin' but net When I am in a zone and on a roll But I've got a confession My own secret obsession And it's making me lost control (Spoken) If Troy can tell his sercet Then I can tell mine I bake! Jocks What? Zeke I love to bake! Struedel, scones, even apply pandowdy Jocks Not another sound! Zeke Someday I hope to make the perfect Creme Brulee Cliques No, no, noooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no, no Stick to the status quo Martha Look at me And what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare But inside I am stirring Something strange is occurring It's a secret I need to share Brainiacs Open up, dig way down deep (Spoken) Hip-hop is my passion I love to pop, and lock, jam and break! Krarnoff Is that even legal? All Not another peep Martha It's just dancing And sometimes, I think it's even cooler than homework! Cliques No, no, noooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It's better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no, no Stick to the status quo Ripper Listen, well I'm ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there is no explanation For this awesome sensation But I'm ready to let it fly Skater Dudes Speak your mind, you'll be heard (Spoken) If Troy can be in a show Then I'm coming clean I play the cello Mongo Awesome! What is it? Ripper *DOES AN AIR CELLO SOLO* Skaterdude 2 A saw!? Ripper No, it's like a giant violin Skaterdude 2 Do you have to wear a costume? Ripper Coat and tie All Not another word Cliques No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no, no Stick to the status quo Cliques No, no, noooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no, no Stick to the status quo Sharpay This is not what I want This is not what I planned And I just got to say I do not understand Something is really Ryan Something's not right Sharpay Really wrong Sharpay and Ryay And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it Ripper Gotta play Cliques Stick with what you know Rebels We can do it Martha Hip-hop hooray Brainacs She has got to go Ryan and Sharpay We can do it Zeke Creme brulee Cliques Keep your voice down low No, not another peep No, not another word No, not another sound No Sharpay Everybody quiet! (Spoken) Gabriella Why is everybody staring at you? Taylor Not me, you Gabriella Because of the callbacks? I cannot, people staring at me? I really can't Cliques Noooooooooooo, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no, no Stick to the status quoooooooooooo (x2) All Quoooooooooooo Quoooooooooooo Quoooooooooooo Quoooooooooooo Quoooooooooooo Quoooooooooooo Video Category:High School Musical Category:Songs